


What happened while I was away?

by Birooksun



Series: Batman drabble prompts [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cleaning, F/F, Fire, Halloween, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Pamela Isley leaves Gotham to find a kill a CEO who wants to get richer killing the planet. She leaves Harley with the warning to stay low so Batman doesn't find out she's out of town. Harley does a good job of that, but is bored. Until it strikes her to have a movie night with two of her friends.





	What happened while I was away?

Harleen found herself bored, Ivy was out of town searching for a CEO whose company was trying to chop down thousands of acres of rainforests. She had left over a week ago stating that this plan needed a finesse Harley’s exuberance lacked. So over a week after Ivy left Harley found herself lying upside down in bed, throwing a ball in the air and catching it, bored out of her mind.

She wanted to do something, something fun. But her and Ivy had agreed that as long as she laid low Batman wouldn’t realize Ivy had left Gotham, oh he’d be on his toes waiting for them to do  _something_ , but it was possible he wouldn’t realize Ivy was going to kill that CEO specifically.  Harley sat up, the now forgotten ball hitting her on the head as she had a thought. She could invite Johnnie over to help her boredom, maybe even Eddie. She sat up straighter, it was nearing Halloween, maybe they could take a break from planning Scarecrows usual Halloween festivities to hang out and watch horror movies with her!

Harley ran over to the phone, dialing Eddie first. She would need his help to get Johnnie to join her. “Hi-yah Eddie. I was wondering, since Red’s out of town an all- would ya like to join me for a horror movie night?”

“Harleen, horror is more John’s genre than mine. I for one much prefer dramas.”

“Well that’s the point Eddie! I want to invite you and Johnnie but I know you’d do a much better job of getting him to join us than I would!”

There was a pause before he spoke again. “Harleen, I believe you  _greatly_  underestimate your friendship with John then. He adores you. I will get him away from his plans long enough for you to ask him.”

It ended up being a great night, until it wasn’t. 

Harley had left the stove on after making jiffy pop for the movies, then they had difficulties getting the fire stopped without getting the fire department involved and it all ended with three soaked rouges staring at a smoke-stained kitchen. “We shouldda got insurance.” Harley mumbled to herself.

Eddie and Johnnie left later that night, Harley resigned herself to cleaning smoke all night, napping, then repeating with a full day of scrubbing. Thankfully after a day and a half of cleaning the kitchen looked usable again, except for the stove of course. That was beyond her. 

A few days later Ivy had finally come home. One sniff inside the house told all Harley’s secrets before she had even seen the kitchen. Hands on her hips Ivy looked at Harley, “What happened while I was away?”

Harley flinched back, an old habit from Joker she had been trying to stop. “I accidently set the kitchen on fire.” She looked up at Ivy, trying to stop her shaking hands from blocking her face. “I cleaned everythin up but- well, the stove.” She looked over at the kitchen. “I think it’s toast.” A small giggle escaped her lips, turning into a laugh as her Red pulled her in for a hug.

“Oh Harls, it’ll be alright.” She leaned back and placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s head. “Don’t ever be afraid to tell me of a mistake.” She placed kisses on Harley’s cheeks, kissing away the tears that had escaped. “Come on dear, let’s see the damage and if it’s a jewelry store or a bank we need to rob to replace or fix it.” She backed away and held a hand out for Harley to take with a smile. 


End file.
